After Neverland
by RoseThorns318
Summary: The stress Wendy feels is almost too much. Everyone is pulling her in one direction or another. People will get hurt if she doesn't act. She has to choose: Peter or Felix. But will she be strong enough to put her feelings aside? Or will she find a way to save everyone and keep both boys alive? This is the sequel to A Long Hard Road.
1. Chapter 1

_~After Neverland~_

**Hey guys! So this is my sequel to A Long Hard Road. I'm sorry it's taken awhile to post this, but it's finally here. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Wendy's POV

Months had passed since Wendy and Peter landed in Storybrooke. They lived in a house in the woods. They were far enough away that they didn't have to interact with anyone, but close enough to walk to town if they needed something. It was Wendy who mostly went into town. Almost everyone hated Peter and Wendy wouldn't put it past some people to attack him.

One morning Wendy woke before Peter, which was odd. She always slept in and he always arose before the sun. Wendy walked to their kitchen and opened the cabinets. They were running low on food. Wendy sighed as she grabbed a piece of paper to make a grocery list.

An hour later, after Wendy had gotten ready, she left for town. She loved to take walks in the woods for it calmed her. Mostly it reminded her of Neverland.

She decided to stop in at Granny's to treat herself with some pancakes. She did this every now and then because it gave her a chance to catch up on the town's gossip. That and Granny's pancakes were to die for.

Wendy sat down by herself at a booth in the back. She looked at the menu, deciding what type of pancake she wanted today. She was about to call Granny over to take her order when a boy slid into the seat across from her. It was Felix.

"Hello there, Wendy." Felix smiled shyly.

"What do you want?" Wendy demanded. She hadn't seen Felix in a few months. She had no idea why he would approach her now.

"Oh, just to talk. I haven't got a lot of friends these days. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

He seemed sincere enough, but there was something he was hiding. "Don't you live with a few lost boys? Talk to them."

"They get very boring, very quick. I bet you have a bunch of stories I haven't heard before." Felix leaned his arms on the table, looking Wendy in the eye. "How about you come by my place and you can tell me and my roommates something interesting?"

Wendy's first thought was to say no. But it might be fun to actually have something to do that wasn't shop, cook, or clean.

"Sure, why not?" Felix grinned. He wrote his address on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Be here tonight. Oh, and don't tell Pan."

That's a suspicious thing for him to say. They were so close once. "Why can't I tell Peter?"

Felix leaned in close to her. "Because this is something he doesn't need to know about."

He straightened and walked out of Granny's. Wendy watched him leave, not realizing what she was doing until granny came over.

"What would you like to eat?" Granny asked.

Wendy snapped out of her trance. "Actually, I think I should get going. I have some errands to run."

Wendy slid past Granny and waited until she was outside to run away. She ran back to the woods, stopping before she got home. She leaned her back against a tree and breathed heavily.

Why did Felix approach her now of all times? Why did he want her to tell him stories when he could just pick up a book? Why wasn't she allowed to tell Peter she was going to see Felix? Wendy had no answers to these questions, but she was determined to find out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_~After Neverland~_

**Chapter 2**

Peter's POV

Peter opened his eyes and reached out for Wendy. He felt nothing but the sheets under his fingers. He sat up, realizing that it was almost noon. He never slept in this late, it was disorienting. Not falling asleep until three in the morning would be a cause to sleep later than usual. He had better not do it again, or Wendy would become suspicious.

Speaking of Wendy, she wasn't in their house. Peter figured she was probably in town. Maybe she was at Granny's or running errands. Peter had just gotten out of bed when Wendy walked in carrying several bags.

"What's all this?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We need food." Wendy sounded short of breath. The bags couldn't possibly be that heavy. "You've been eating quite a lot lately."

"I have not!" Wendy smiled at his defensiveness.

He walked over to her and they both put the food away. He was hoping she wouldn't ask him why he slept in so late. He would have to lie, and he hated lying to her. Thankfully she didn't comment on it. In return, he didn't ask her why she couldn't catch her breath. They both had their secrets.

"So," Wendy sat down on the bed, "What are you doing tonight?"

She seemed nervous, but she quickly masked her face. "Probably nothing. Why?"

"Well I was going to hang out with a… a friend. I just didn't want to go if you had plans."

"A friend? Who?" Wendy didn't really have friends. Most people didn't like the fact that she chose Peter over her brothers.

"Um, Ruby. She lives with Granny and she invited me to hang out for a bit. She seemed nice." Wendy smiled, but it seemed forced.

"Are you hiding something from me? You seem… different." Peter inquired.

"Of course not! What would I have to gain from lying to you?"

Peter decided to trust her. But if he found out she was lying, there would be consequences.

"Well have fun tonight, I guess."

"Oh really? I can go? Thank you, Peter." Wendy hugged him. It took him a beat too long to hug her back. Outright affection like this was abnormal. Their relationship was mostly platonic.

There were times where Peter thought about moving the relationship along, but he didn't know if that's what Wendy wanted. He was trying to change for her, so he thought about her feelings more than he did in Neverland. It was weird to Peter, to have these complicated feelings. He was used to having no feelings towards anyone besides the basics: loyalty, hate, or a brotherly affection as with Felix. But romance? It was completely new territory to Peter. It was strange and frightening and made him feel weak.

He knew he should let his walls down and be sincere with Wendy, but it was hard and not like himself. But maybe this is how he can show Wendy that he's truly changed.

Wendy pulled away from the hug, but Peter still held her arms. She looked curiously at him for not releasing her.

"I have an idea." Peter's eyes twinkled playfully.

Wendy looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"Let's have a picnic. You just bought all this food, so why don't we eat something outside?" Wendy laughed at his excitement.

"Ok, why not?" Wendy smiled up at Peter.

They put some sandwiches into a basket, grabbed a blanket, and walked outside to a clearing not too far from the house.

Wendy spread out the blanket and Peter set out the food once they sat down. Peter usually didn't like anything this quiet or peaceful. He'd rather be fighting pirates right now, but this is for Wendy.

They must have spent hours outside just talking and doing normal people things. The sun was just on the verge of setting when they decided to pack up.

"Ok. I think that's everything." Wendy observed. Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"Why are you so silent?" Wendy asked.

Peter looked her in the eyes as he closed the distance between them. Peter grabbed Wendy's face and planted his lips on hers. She was shocked at first, but soon kissed him back. It started off gentile; Peter held her face as Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss turned into something more. It seemed as if they were making up for the past few months.

Peter's hands slid from her face to her hips and waist, pulling her closer to him. She gasped at the sudden movement, but was quickly silenced by Peter's lips meeting hers. He eventually pulled away, both of them trying to catch their breath. He noticed her eyes slowly opening. He saw desire in them and resisted the urge to kiss her again.

Peter wasn't sure how long they stood there, breathing each other in. He was glad he finally made a move. At least now he knows what their relationship is and what it means to Wendy. This kiss was much better than their first, when he was trying to manipulate her. Even though he enjoyed that one, this current kiss didn't lead to an argument.

Peter was the first to speak. "I think you should go if you don't want to be late seeing Ruby."

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess I should go." Wendy gave him a small peck on the lips before walking away.

Peter watched as she left to go to town. He didn't want her to leave, but she was not his possession anymore. It also gave him some time to think about what just happened and assess his feelings.

Oh, if only the Lost Boys were here now. They would all have different reactions; most of them would be happy for their leader. But he knew Felix would disapprove of this weakness.

Peter walked back to the house and plopped onto the bed, trying to organize his thoughts.

* * *

A/N:

So how did you guys like this mushy chapter? Do you want to see more Darling Pan kisses? I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter.

The next chapter will be focused on Wendy and Felix and you'll get to see their relationship take form. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_~After Neverland~_

**Chapter 3**

Wendy's POV

Wendy took the piece of paper out of her pocket. She was looking for Felix's house in a part of town she'd never been in. She kept fiddling with the paper trying to distract her mind. It wasn't really working though.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She had mixed feelings towards it. On one hand, she knew what Peter wanted and his feelings towards her. On the other hand, she wasn't sure where the kiss would lead. She didn't know how far he expected her to go or even how far she wanted to go. She knew the best way to find out would be to talk, but that would be too awkward for them both.

Wendy hoped that everything would just fit into place. She'll know when the time comes. But now she had to worry about Felix.

* * *

Eventually, Wendy reached Felix's house. It was more like an apartment, but she knew that the Lost Boys slept in the various rooms. She knocked on the front door and was greeted by Curly.

"Wendy!" He exclaimed. He rushed forward to hug her. He let go and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the house and proclaiming to everyone that she was here.

Curly led her to a common room where everyone was waiting. She sat down on the couch, next to Felix. The Lost Boys all sat around her, waiting for her story to begin.

Wendy couldn't think of anything to say or do with the boys looking at her so intently. "C'mon Wendy. Tell us a story already!" One boy in the back called out.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Is there any story you'd like to hear?" She asked.

There was a chorus of responses. But Felix's voice rang louder than any other.

"Tell us your story." He suggested. Wendy turned to him. "We don't know what your life was before you came to Neverland. Tell us about your life from before."

Wendy pondered the thought. She disliked talking about her past, but decided it would be better than having to make one up.

Wendy took in a deep breath. "Ok. Why not? I lived in London over 100 years ago. I lived with my mother, father, and two brothers. We were a happy family until my mother ruined it all. She forced me to get engaged to a man I hated."

Many of the boys gasped and made rude remarks.

"I wished to live my life the way I saw fit. And that was not to get married at such a young age. I wished to run away, far away. I got my chance when Peter's shadow came into my room one night. I think I made the right decision when I took its hand."

"Tell us about your brothers!" A boy shouted.

"And Baelfire!" Another added.

"Ok, ok. My two brothers, John and Michael, were as sweet as can be. They were both younger than me, but I loved to play with them. We would pretend we were pirates and heroes and we always conquered evil. We would even let our dog, Nana, joins us. She was our nurse and would wear a bonnet on her head everyday." Some of the boys laughed. Wendy smiled at their excitement.

"But I did have another brother. His name was Baelfire and we adopted him. Well, I hid him in my room for a while before my parents found out. Then my mother couldn't throw him out on the streets, so we made him a part of the Darlings. He tried to protect me when the shadow first came to our room. He went to a place of magic to save me, John, and Michael." Wendy paused, as the memory was still painful.

"It was hard losing a brother, but it all worked out in the end. Bae, or Neil, and I are safe."

"What happened to your parents and the bad fiancé?" Curly asked.

Wendy's face fell. "I have no idea. I wish I knew when and how they died. I want to know how they spent the rest of their lives. I need to know if they ever moved on from me running away. I regret not saying goodbye."

Wendy was very near tears, as were some of the younger boys. But everyone's spirits had fallen. Felix noticed how upset Wendy was and brought her away from the boys.

He brought her out into the hall. Wendy noticed how uncharacteristically quiet he's been. She thought he would've had more to say during her story.

"Take a deep breath," Felix told her. "I don't want you crying on me now."

Wendy let out a small chuckle. She wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. "Thanks for bringing me away from the boys. I'd hate for them to see me cry over my past. I've just never told the whole story to anyone. Talking about my regrets just hits me so hard, emotionally."

"Trust me I get it. Everyone has regrets from their past." Felix told her.

His statement left Wendy wondering if Felix had some dark secrets. She wanted to know what they were, but why would he tell her such a private thing? Even though he is acting nicer to her doesn't mean he's going to spill all of his repressed memories.

Once Wendy had ceased her crying, she and Felix came back into the common room. Wendy announced that she'd better get going before it got too dark. The Lost Boys whined and pouted at this, which led to Wendy scolding them for being childish.

"But you'll come back, right?" Curly asked. He seemed to be more attached to her than any of the other boys.

"Of course she will." Felix answered for her.

"I will?" Wendy was surprised he wanted her to come back. She hadn't quite figured out his motives yet.

"Why wouldn't you? The boys need a story teller and you're good at telling stories." Felix implied that she really didn't have a choice. Wendy was ok with it though. She liked hanging out with the boys, even Felix.

"How about I come every Friday night?" Wendy offered.

Felix nodded and all the boys cheered. Wendy left the house feeling elated. She walked back to her house in the woods feeling completely at ease. She had forgotten about earlier that day and her confused feelings for the boy who awaited her return.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I was having some severe writer's block, so bare with me if this chapter's a little bit rough. I will try and post the next one soon. Expect a twist ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_~After Neverland~_

**Chapter 4**

Felix's POV

This was Wendy's fifth time coming over. She told tales of magic, princesses, and talking animals. All of it repulsed Felix. He must be a good actor if Wendy hasn't noticed his hatred for her and her ridiculous stories. But Felix was strong and endured her presence.

Felix needed to gain her trust for his plan to work. Slowly Wendy started to trust him more. She was more at ease around him. Yet there was still suspicion and doubt in her eyes. He wasn't sure if that would ever go away. If it didn't, well, he had another plan.

* * *

Wendy's POV

Wendy had just told the Lost Boys a story about a prince who had to rescue a princess from a tower. She loved the original story, but she changed it so that the main character was the prince. She knew the boys wouldn't want to hear anything too girly.

She was on her way out when Felix stopped her. "I just want to say thank you for treating the boys with some entertainment. I hope this doesn't interfere with your life with Pan."

"Oh, no. I'm happy to come and spend time with the boys." Wendy smiled. Felix returned it, but it seemed forced. She wondered if she said something wrong.

"I better be off then." Wendy took her leave.

She hadn't made it one block when someone grabbed her. She was forcefully pulled into an alleyway. She tried to fight, but the attacker was stronger than her and, Wendy guessed, male. She was flailing in the attacker's grasp when her elbow made contact with his face. He made a grunt that sounded very familiar to Wendy.

"Peter?" She questioned.

He stopped pulling her and released her. She quickly turned around and looked at the hooded figure before her. She cautiously stepped forward and pushed the hood away from his face. She looked into the eyes of Peter Pan.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded. "Peter Pan you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I thought-"

"And why would you drag me so forcefully?"

"If you let me explain-"

"I cannot believe this. What's the deal with the cloak anyway? Why would you hide from me?"

"Could you shut up for one minute and let me explain?" Peter shouted.

Wendy hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. It was scary, the way he was looking at her. She was frightened into silence.

She must've looked scared because Peter spoke in a softer tone, though the anger in his eyes did not depart. "I didn't see who you were at first. I dragged you here so I could… speak to you privately."

The way he paused before saying 'speak' implied that he was going to do more than chat. He continued, "I only realized it was you when you said my name. I didn't attack you on purpose."

"That still doesn't explain why you were here masking your face."

"I can't tell you why I was here."

"And why not?" Wendy crossed her arms, staring daggers at Peter.

He suddenly became very defensive. "You don't need to know."

"Is that so?" Seeing his hardened eyes and rigid posture, Wendy knew he wouldn't tell her. She sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll see you later."

Wendy began to walk away, but Peter grabbed her wrist. "You never told me why you were here."

She spun around. "Oh, that's rich. I'm supposed to tell you everything and you don't have to tell me anything?"

"Just please tell me you weren't with Felix."

"For your information, I was. I have a life of my own and I can do whatever I wish with it. But unless you let your walls down, I won't tell you anything more."

Wendy pulled her wrist out of Peter's grasp. She turned to walk away, trying to keep tears from spilling out of her eyes. This was their first real fight. Wendy didn't know what consequences would come of it.

* * *

Peter's POV

Peter couldn't believe he just let her walk away. She was clearly upset. He should be with her, comforting her. He knew he couldn't though. He was mad at her for even being here, let alone with Felix. Worst of all, she had lied to him, more than once. He thought Wendy was the only person he could fully trust. Not anymore.

He had to gain his composure before his meeting. He couldn't show his weakness displayed as anger and sorrow. This pain couldn't just be hidden. It had to be set free. Peter knew this was stupid, but it was the only way.

He turned toward the wall next to him. It just had to be brick. He took a deep breath and punched the wall. Once wasn't enough, unfortunately. He must've hit it at least 10 times. Both his knuckles were bruised and bloodied. At least his anger had died away. And in good time.

"Hello, Pan." Said a voice Peter knew all too well.

* * *

A/N: I hope having Felix's point of view helps you guys understand what's he's doing more. I won't tell you just yet, but it's nothing to all who have reviewed! It really helps to motivate me to write. Happy February!


	5. Chapter 5

_~After Neverland~_

**Chapter 5**

Wendy's POV

Wendy knew she couldn't go home tonight. She went to the inn Granny owned, hoping she would let Wendy stay the night in one of her rooms.

Wendy walked in to find Granny doing some sort of paperwork. Her head was bent down and didn't see Wendy walk in.

"One room please. Just for tonight." Wendy spoke aloud.

Granny's head lifted. She was confused to see Wendy standing before her. "Why would you need a room?"

"It's complicated." Wendy responded. " Do you have an open room?"

"Sure, dear. Follow me."

Granny led her upstairs to an empty room. "Here you go."

Granny left Wendy to explore her new room. It was nice and had a homey feel to it. Wendy laid down on her bed, wanting to cry. But no tears came. She tried to fall asleep, yet it kept escaping her. There was nothing she could do but try to clear her mind. Even that wasn't working.

* * *

Peter's POV

Peter turned to see his old friend. This was their second meeting. The first was in the woods not far from his house. They both decided that every time they meet it would be at night so the chances of being seen are less. That didn't work out well this time for Peter. At least Wendy didn't know why he was here. If he had his way, she would never know.

"Why were you with Wendy?" Peter demanded.

"Jealous?" Felix answered with a devilish smile.

"I need to know she's safe."

"You don't think she'd be safe with me?"

"Not particularly."

Felix laughed. "I can assure you it was only a one time thing. She wanted to see one of the Lost Boys. Curly I think."

Peter didn't know why Wendy would keep such a simple thing from him. Unless Felix was lying. Or maybe Wendy wouldn't tell him because she was mad at him. He chose to believe the latter.

"Oh, ok." Peter sighed. "So explain your plan to me. Have you gotten it all figured out yet?"

"Almost. I'm still mulling over ideas on how to carry it out. But I can assure you we will succeed."

"We better. I don't like it when time doesn't stand still. I miss Neverland."

"Once we curse this town, you will have a new Neverland to rule over."

Peter smiled. "I cannot wait."

* * *

Felix's POV

Felix and Peter talked for a while longer. It was mostly about the details of the plan, what ingredients the curse would need, etc. Peter soon left, needing to talk to his precious Wendy Darling. Felix couldn't stand the way Peter felt about her. It made him weak, vulnerable. At least Felix could prey on that vulnerability.

Felix wished he could just get rid of Wendy for good. This plan of his would take some time though. He had to deal with Wendy and Peter for a little bit longer. Soon they would both be irrelevant. Peter thinks that he will rule over the new Neverland but he is wrong. It'll be Felix who will be king.

* * *

Peter's POV

Peter didn't feel like going home and confronting Wendy. If he had any other friends he would've stayed with them. Or if Felix lived alone. But Peter didn't want to explain to the Lost Boys why he was seeing them now, after all this time. It would crush them to know that he wasn't staying because he wanted to be with them.

So instead Peter walked around the forest for a few hours. He must've fallen asleep because he looked up to see the sun in the sky when he knew it was nighttime last he looked. Peter stood up, swallowed his pride, and went back to the house.

He arrived to find Wendy cleaning. Everything. It was a little creepy.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked her.

She didn't look at him when she responded. "I need something to do, something to keep myself from thinking."

"I'm sorry if I'm the source of your new cleaning obsession."

She faced him, putting her hands on her hips. Her stare could cut like knives. "Well of course you are! Even though our fight seemed to have no effect on you, it affected me!"

"You think I don't care that I made you so upset? So angry? I wish I could tell you what I was doing, but I can't!"

Peter was becoming very animated, talking with his hands more than he usually does. He must've shown his knuckles because Wendy saw how bad they looked. Her glare softened.

"Peter, what happened to your hands? They're all bloody."

He looked down and saw that they looked worse than yesterday. Wendy wetted a towel and walked towards Peter. She wiped off the blood from the wounds. They weren't very deep, but required bandage. She wrapped his knuckles tightly. When she was done, Peter received a disappointed look from Wendy.

"I don't know what you were punching, just don't do it again."

"A brick wall." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You are so foolish Peter Pan. Punching a brick wall." Wendy bit her lip. " I'm sorry, for saying you didn't care when you obviously do." She gestured to his hands.

"It's fine. I don't think either one of us was in control of our feelings."

"No we weren't." Wendy agreed.

Peter leaned in forward, pressing his lips against hers roughly. They were still heated from their fight. That anger turned into passion. Peter deepened the kiss; Wendy kissed him back just as passionately.

Peter picked her up and set her on the bed. She lay under him, putting her hands under his shirt on his chest. She pulled his shirt off. The way she stared at his upper body made Peter uneasy. He silenced her stare by kissing her again, on the lips, neck, collarbone. He pulled her shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He felt every area of exposed skin.

It was intoxicating; she was intoxicating. He didn't know how far she wanted to go. He waited for her to make the next move. She never did and he didn't push her. They stayed as they were for minutes or hours, Peter couldn't tell.

* * *

A/N:

Here's another Darling Pan kiss for those who wanted more ;) You'll see more of Felix's plan in the coming chapters. I hope you like where the story's going so far!


End file.
